Keeper Of The Reaper
Keeper Of The Reaper is a double length episode and is the third episode from the sixth season of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Credits * Story by: 'Richard Horvitz & Kristen Lazarian & C. H. Greenblatt * '''Storyboard by: '''C. H. Greenblatt * '''Directed by: '''Eddy Houchins and Juli Hashiguchi Synopsis Harold announces he has been transferred at work, meaning Billy and his family will be leaving Endsville. Billy attempts to take Grim with him, but Mandy stops him. As neither of them can agree who will get custody of Grim, he suggests they settle the dispute in Underworld Court. In court, which is overseen by Judge Roy Spleen, several witnesses are called, including Irwin, Jeff the Spider, Lil' Porkchop, Mindy, and Mandy's mom and dad. The proceedings are constantly disrupted by jury member Fred Fredburger, who irritates Spleen with a barrage of random questions and statements. After a musical interlude involving the whole courtroom, Spleen tries to settle the dispute while Fred is in the toilet. After very brief closing arguments, Spleen asks the jury to vote for either Billy or Mandy, but a tie-break ensues (due to one jury member eating another), leaving Fred Fredburger as the tie-breaker juror. After Spleen explains the process to Fred, he asks him to vote for either Billy or Mandy. Fred simply answers "yes", which Spleen realizes that what Fred is saying is that Grim shouldn't be separated from Billy or Mandy as it would destroy their friendship, "their most personal possession", which causes Spleen and the rest of the jury to break down crying. As a result, Spleen rules that Billy and his family be placed under house arrest and never be allowed to leave Endsville. The episode ends with Billy, Gladys and Harold sitting in the remains of their half-destroyed house as a guard keeps watch over them. Billy's attempt to leave the house is thwarted by him having to wear an ankle bracelet that triggers an alarm if he is off perimeters. Gallery Transcript ''Keeper Of The Reaper/Transcript '' Trivia *When Billy calls Irwin as a witness, he says that he was in the shower and he is naked, but he takes his glasses out and puts them on. *There's an online game based on this episode named ''Fred Fredburger's Game of Yes! *In the episode, Mandy sings. But unlike "Billy and Mandy Save Christmas" and "My Fair Mandy", she does it at a normal pace and doesn't have to smile. *The final episode begins with an extended version of Phillip and Claire's scene, where they reveal that their fear of Mandy is why they're rarely in any episodes and then start making out. *'''End Credits: Fred Fredburger brushes his teeth and goes to bed. But it turns out he is actually in the Pale Ghoulish Juror's house, who asks Fred "How many times do I have to tell you this is MY HOUSE?!!" Errors *When Spleen asks the jury who they vote for, three jurors vote twice, and three others don't vote at all. Quotes :Billy: Destroying stuff makes me feel so ALIVE! :Mandy: I second that emotion. :Grim: Ditto. :Grim: Billy's fantasy Gimme a banana! :Harold: Honey, remember what I promised would happen someday? :Gladys: You got the surgery? :Harold: Even better! I got transferred on work! :Grim: Transferred? :Billy: Transferred? :Harold: Aren't you excited? We get to move to another town and leave behind everything that has meaning to you! :Billy: But I don't wanna leave. I just finished marking my territory. :Judge Roy Spleen: Let's get this party started. Do you, Billy, take Amanda to be your lawfully wedded wife? :Billy: I DO! :Judge Roy Spleen: And do you, Amanda, take Billy to be... guard whispers in his ear Wait, not a wedding? :Mandy: This whole charade is pointless! Grim should belong to me! :Billy: Shut your dirty pie hole! He should belong to me! :Judge Roy Spleen: BOTH of you shut your dirty pie holes! You will follow the rules of the underworld court, or so help me, I'll make you sit in the chocolate pudding chair! THE STAINS WILL NEVER COME OUT OF YOUR CLOTHES! :Billy and Mandy: gulp :Judge Roy Splean: Got it?! :Billy: Don't worry, Irwin, the monsters won't hurt you... unless they DECIDE to hurt you. :Billy: psst, sneak at witness bench Irwin! :Irwin: Billy, I'm wet and I'm naked. And there's monster everywhere. :Billy: Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Unless they decide to hurt you. left the bench Irwin, if you would, please read to this court your pre-written words that I, Billy, not MANDY, is the best person to take custody of said Grim. :Irwin: I'm cold, yo! Can I get some pants please? :Billy: READ IT! :Irwin: I believe... Billy is the best person... in all of the universe to take care of Grim. To keep him fed and clothed... and with or without him there will be nobody to unleash a deep reservoir of love... :Grim: Reservoir of love?! Sick. :Irwin: I wanna go home, please! :Billy: Not until you read the part about my warehouse of COMPASSION! :Mandy: Objection! He's leading the witness. :Billy: I'm not leading him. I'm just trying to make him say exactly what I want him to say. :is being questioned by Mandy in the court. :Jeff the Spider: Hi, everyone. :Billy: gasp :Mandy: Could you tell the court your relationship with Billy? :Jeff the Spider: He's my dad. :Jury and Court: Ewwwwwww! :Grim: Billy only hatched the egg, people. That's all. :Jury and Court: Ohhhhhhhh... :Mandy: And how would you rate Billy as a caregiver? :Jeff the Spider: Pretty good, I guess... except he's never remembered my birthday... or paid child support... in fact, he usually just jabs me with a big stick. OW! :Billy: (begins to jab Jeff with a really big stick) I'll jab you good, you filthy bug! :Jeff the Spider: Why don't you love me, dad?! I'll be anything you want me to be! :Billy: I WANT YOU TO BE DEAD!!! :Mandy: No further questions. :Porkchop is being questioned by Mandy in the court. :Mandy: Li'l Porkchop, how long were you Billy's pet? :Li'l Porkchop: Eleven minutes. :Mandy: And what did he do to you, in those eleven minutes? :Li'l Porkchop: Horrible, horrible things... I don't want to talk about it! I still wake up, every night, screaming... SCREAMING! (quietly) Screaming... :Mandy: No further questions. :Billy: So, Mandy? You think you can make me look BAD?! Well, guess what, Mr. Missy-miss? I don't need YOU to make ME look bad! I can do that all on my own. And now, you force me to play dirty. starts playing in mud, laughing I'm a dirty boy. I'm a dirty, I'm a dirty boy! :Mandy: Billy, you've just evolved a notch up the idiot ladder. :Billy: Such biting comments, Mandy. But now, they'll bite YOU - in the butt! I call to this court, Mandy's mom and dad! :Mandy's dad: It's not that we don't LOVE Mandy... :Mandy's mom: We love her very much! :Mandy's dad: It's just that we're... uhh... kinda scared of her. :Mandy's mom: I'm usually too afraid to even make eye contact! :Mandy's dad: When she was born, wolves came to try and raise her as one of their own. Sometimes I wonder if we were wrong to stop them... :Fred Fredburger: Gosh, I love paperwork... especially the part where I get to write my name. F, R, E, D... F, R, E, D... B, U, R... G... E... R! Fred Fredburger! Yes! n do we get hammer-thingies? :Judge Roy Spleen: YHIS is a gavel! And, NO, :the judge's gavel. :Fred Fredburger: I like the hammer-thingie. When you do NOT get one! :Fred Fredburger: (About Wiggy Jiggy Jed's hat) Hey, can I try on that hat? I think it's important. I think it's important that I try on the hat, because... :Judge Roy Spleen: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? :Fred Fredburger: Judge? :Judge Roy Spleen: No! Shut up! :Fred Fredburger: ...Judge? :Judge Roy Spleen: SHUT UP! :Fred Fredburger: Judge? :Judge Roy Spleen: I ORDER YOU TO SHUT UP!! :Fred Fredburger: Judge? :Judge Roy Spleen: WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP?!?!?! Silence :Fred Fredburger: ...Judge? (Judge Roy Spleen finally gives in and he gives Fred the hat) :Fred Fredburger: Yes. :Chorus: It's obvious to everyone here, '' it's obvious to everyone here, it's obvious to everyone that...'' :Fred Fredburger: I have to make poo-poo! :music stops :Fred Fredburger: Judge, the nachos made my poo-poo really stinky. :Mandy: Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Billy is a doofus. Just look at him. If you give Grim to Billy, he'll abuse him, abuse him in all the wrong ways. :Billy: It's true. :Mandy: But, if you give Grim to me, I'll abuse him in all the right ways! :Grim: gulps :Fred Fredburger: Hey, hey... are you gonna cry? :Billy: crying Sh-Shut up! :Scooby-Doo: She makes fun of the way I walk! I mean, look at me, I'm a stinkin' dog! :Fred: Uh Judge, where are the nachos? :Judge Roy Spleen: There aren't any nachos! :Fred: Oh, then, where are the hot dogs? :Judge: There are no hot dogs! :Fred: Pizza? :Judge: No! :Billy: Tacos? :Fred: I like tacos! :Judge Roy Spleen: (bashes Billy and Mandy together) Don't encourage him! es:El Guardián de la Muerte Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:TV Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Season 6 Episodes